Such a configuration that a portable game device and controllers are connected to a video game device has been known.
In this configuration, the portable game device and the plurality of controllers are connected through wires to connectors of the video game device, and the configuration has been unable to adapt to connection through wireless communication.
According to a certain configuration example, such a novel configuration that a portable terminal and a wireless controller are wirelessly connected to an information processing device and any of the portable terminal and the wireless controller can be used as a controller is provided.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing system that includes an information processing device, at least one wireless controller which can wirelessly be connected to the information processing device, and at least one portable terminal which is adapted to execute any application and display a result of execution thereof and has a wireless communication function. The wireless controller establishes wireless connection to the information processing device in accordance with a first procedure and transmits first operation information representing an input operation onto the wireless controller to the information processing device. The portable terminal establishes wireless connection to the information processing device in accordance with a second procedure different from the first procedure and transmits second operation information representing an input operation onto the portable terminal to the information processing device.
In the exemplary embodiment, the second procedure includes more procedures than the first procedure.
In the exemplary embodiment, the first procedure can be performed at any time and the second procedure is allowed to be performed when the information processing device is in a prescribed state.
In the exemplary embodiment, the first procedure includes an input operation onto the wireless controller, and the second procedure includes an input operation for executing a second application in the portable terminal and an input operation onto the portable terminal while the second application is running.
In the exemplary embodiment, the portable terminal obtains the second application from the information processing device.
In the exemplary embodiment, the portable terminal obtains the second application from a medium or a device different from the information processing device.
In the exemplary embodiment, the information processing device executes a first application and activates as a controller to be used in the first application, among wireless controller(s) and portable terminal(s) wirelessly connected to the information processing device, any onto which a prescribed input operation has been performed while the first application provides display of a prescribed screen.
In the exemplary embodiment, the total number of wireless controllers and portable terminals which can wirelessly be connected to the information processing device is greater than the number of controllers used in the first application, and the information processing device activates successively as controllers, among the wireless controller(s) and the portable terminal(s) wirelessly connected to the information processing device, any onto which the prescribed input operation has been performed, until the number of the activated wireless controllers and portable terminals reaches a prescribed number.
In the exemplary embodiment, the portable terminal is provided with a plurality of types of keys for accepting an input operation, the portable terminal holds key allocation information indicating correspondence between each key and an operation in the second application, and the information processing device receives the key allocation information held in the wirelessly connected portable terminal and makes the key allocation information available.
In the exemplary embodiment, the portable terminal transmits the key allocation information to the information processing device when the second application has been obtained from a medium or a device different from the information processing device.
In the exemplary embodiment, the portable terminal transmits information on an object held in advance to the information processing device, and when the information processing device receives the information on the object from the portable terminal, the information processing device makes the received information on the object available in the first application.
In the exemplary embodiment, when the second application has been obtained from a medium or a device different from the information processing device, the portable terminal transmits the object to the information processing device.
In the exemplary embodiment, at least one wired controller which can be connected through a wire to the information processing device is further included.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing device that includes a first module for wireless connection to at least one wireless controller and a second module for wireless connection to at least one portable terminal having a wireless communication function. The portable terminal is adapted to execute any application and display a result of execution thereof. The first module establishes wireless connection to the wireless controller in accordance with a first procedure and receives first operation information representing an input operation onto the wireless controller. The second module establishes wireless connection to the portable terminal in accordance with a second procedure different from the first procedure and receives second operation information representing an input operation onto the portable terminal.
An exemplary embodiment provides a non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable information processing program executed by a computer. The computer includes a module for wireless connection to at least one wireless controller and a module for wireless connection to at least one portable terminal having a wireless communication function. The portable terminal is adapted to execute any application and display a result of execution thereof. The information processing program causes the computer to perform the steps of establishing wireless connection to the wireless controller in accordance with a first procedure and receiving first operation information representing an input operation onto the wireless controller and establishing wireless connection to the portable terminal in accordance with a second procedure different from the first procedure and receiving second operation information representing an input operation onto the portable terminal.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing method performed in an information processing system. The information processing system includes an information processing device, at least one wireless controller which can wirelessly be connected to the information processing device, and at least one portable terminal which is adapted to execute any application and display a result of execution thereof and has a wireless communication function. The information processing method includes a step in which the wireless controller establishes wireless connection to the information processing device in accordance with a first procedure and transmits first operation information representing an input operation onto the wireless controller to the information processing device and a step in which the portable terminal establishes wireless connection to the information processing device in accordance with a second procedure different from the first procedure and transmits second operation information representing an input operation onto the portable terminal to the information processing device.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.